Wycieczka do Hiszpanii, piosenki
Wycieczka do Hiszpanii, piosenki to 71 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Za zajęcie pierwszego i drugiego miejsca w konkursie, Violetta, Leon, Diego i Francesca pojadą do Hiszpanii na specjalny występ. Lara robi się z tego bardzo niezadowolona. Maxi wybacza Naty, że ona zniszczyła ich związek, będąc blisko Ludmiły, dzięki czemu oboje wracają do siebie. Jade i Matias są ze sobą skuci kajdankami. Próbują z całych sił się uwolnić, tym samym chcąc uniknąć przyłapania. Lara mówi Leonowi, iż wiedziała, że on wygra konkurs. Mówi także do niego, że on musi polecieć do Hiszpanii i to ma być jego decyzja. Leon decyduje się pojechać do Hiszpanii i dziękuje Larze, że ona to rozumie i wspiera go w tym. Leon i Lara zrywają ze sobą. Violetta mówi Diego, że widziała, jak on kłócił się z Leonem, i prosi go, by jej nie okłamywał. Diego przeprasza Violettę i zapewnia ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Pojawia się Ludmiła, która oskarża Violettę o to, że przegrała konkurs. Violetta i Diego ignorują Ludmiłę. Diego każe Ludmile zostawić Violettę w spokoju. Ludmiła obwinia za to wszystko Diega, mówiąc, że teraz przygotowałaby się na wyjazd do Hiszpanii, gdyby on już pozbył się Violetty. Diego tłumaczy Ludmile, że Violetta nikomu by nie odebrała wielkiej szansy, a osiąga sukcesy tylko dzięki ciężkiej pracy. Marco mówi Francesce, że będzie na nią czekał i że ona przypomni sobie ich wspólne chwile podczas pobytu w Hiszpanii. Francesca mówi Marco, że on nie powinien na nią czekać. Olga mówi Ingrid, że przygotowuje dla niej przyjęcie pożegnalne, bo ta nie będzie już uczyć Violetty, skoro ona wyjeżdża do Hiszpanii. Gdy pojawia się Ramallo, Olga wmawia mu, że urządza z Ingrid przyjęcie pożegnalne dla Violetty. Marotti daje Violetcie, Leonowi, Diego i Francesce grafik ich pobytu w Hiszpanii i zgody na wyjazd dla rodziców. Pojawia się German, który wścieka się na córkę, że nie powiedziała mu o konkursie, i nie pozwala jej pojechać do Hiszpanii. Francesca i Camila próbują przekonać Germana do zmiany zdania, ale bezskutecznie. Marotti zamierza znaleźć zastępstwo za Violettę. Ludmiła zgłasza się na zastępstwo. Wieczorem Diego przychodzi do domu Castillo, by wesprzeć Violettę, że przez ojca ona nie pojedzie do Hiszpanii. Federico ostrzega Diega, że German może go w każdej chwili zobaczyć. Diego przychodzi do Violetty. Violetta mówi Diego, iż boli ją to, że jej ojciec jej nie wspiera i nie widzi, że podejmuje najgorsze decyzje. Diego zamierza dla Violetty pogadać z jej ojcem. Pablo i Antonio przychodzą do Germana, by go przekonać do zmiany zdania. Antonio mówi Germanowi, że pojedzie z dziećmi i będzie za nie odpowiedzialny. German pozostaje nieugięty. Pablo mówi Germanowi, że ten poczułby się lepiej, gdyby zastanowił się do tego, co powiedziałaby Angie. Po tym, jak Pablo i Antonio wyszli, Leon przychodzi, by przekonać Germana do zmiany zdania. W tej samej chwili przychodzi Diego z tym samym zamiarem. German wyprasza Leona i Diega, a potem pyta się córki, co ten drugi u nich robił. Violetta mówi ojcu, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, Diego ją rozumie. Violetta mówi Federico, że musi porzucić marzenia przez kaprysy ojca, a przecież nie zrobiła nic złego. Federico mówi Violetcie, że nie zawsze mają to, na co zasługują, ale ona wyjdzie z tego jeszcze silniejsza. Nadszedł dzień wyjazdu do Hiszpanii. Marotti mówi Leonowi, że nie udało się przekonać Germana i że za Violettę pojedzie Ludmiła. Federico ma pretensje do Ludmiły, że ona cieszy się z nieszczęścia innej osoby. Naty mówi Ludmile, że znów spotyka się z Maxim. Ludmiła wścieka się i mówi Naty, że Maxi nie jest dla niej odpowiedni. Naty nie chce słuchać Ludmiły. Leon przychodzi na tor motocrossowy, żeby się pożegnać z Larą. Mechanik mówi Leonowi, że Lara wyjechała i nic nie mówiła. Kiedy Leon opuszcza tor, z oddali patrzy na niego Lara. Mając już dosyć ciągłego życia pod pantoflem ojca, Violetta zamierza bez jego wiedzy opuścić dom i pojechać do Hiszpanii. Dziewczyna prawie zbliża się do drzwi, dopóki nie słyszy zadanego od tyłu pytania "Dokąd idziesz?". Violetta ze smutkiem i nienawiścią w oczach mówi ojcu, że ciężko pracuje, by osiągnąć sukcesy, a on tego nie zauważa, i że jego sposób kochania jej tylko ją rani. Mówi także do ojca, że boi się tego, że go straci, jak mamę. Ramallo przyłapuje Jade i Matiasa. Broduey przychodzi do Camili, która w tej chwili śpiewała. Próbując pocieszyć Camilę, Broduey mówi jej, że wie, co ona czuje. Między Camilą a Broduey'em prawie dochodzi do pocałunku. Naty mówi Ludmile, że będzie się bronić, kiedy ta będzie ją atakować. Widząc Maxiego przy drzwiach, Ludmiła mówi Naty, że obie są takie same i razem wpadną. Po tym, jak Ludmiła wyszła, Maxi mówi Naty, iż Leon podejrzewa, że Diego i Ludmiła knują intrygę, i pyta się jej, czy ona coś o tym wie. Naty pyta się Maxiego, czy on jej ufa albo myśli, że ona jest jak Ludmiła, i czy on jej wybaczy z tego, że coś wie, a nie mówi tego. Marco mówi Francesce, że będzie czekał, jeśli ona zdecyduje się do niego wrócić. Przez przechwałki Ludmiły, Marotti zaczyna żałować tego, że wybrał ją na zastępstwo za Violettę. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Violetta, która mówi, że jej tata zmienił zdanie i ona pojedzie do Hiszpanii. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2